


It Makes Bubbles!  A Sugar & Spies Tale

by alynwa



Series: Short Affairs [7]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Word Prompt: Fizz<br/>Prompt Color: Silver</p>
    </blockquote>





	It Makes Bubbles!  A Sugar & Spies Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Word Prompt: Fizz  
> Prompt Color: Silver

 “Leona, what the deuce _is_ that in that glass of water?”  Illya had walked into the kitchen to see what had his daughter giggling with delight.  Napoleon was sitting at the table with her, obviously tickled that their daughter was so amused.

“It’s _fizz_ , Papa!” the four year old crowed happily.  “Look, it’s making bubbles!  Daddy brought it home!”

“Fizz,” Papa repeated as he picked up the glass to get a closer look at the two tablets lying on the bottom and rapidly dissolving and changing the color of the water to what appeared to be a cherry red.  He looked at Napoleon for clarification.

“The product is called Fizzies.  I took Hannah to lunch and on the way back to the office, she popped into a candy story to pick some up for her niece. They’re nineteen cents for a packet of eight tablets, so I figured I buy one for the little one.”

While Daddy was speaking, the drink had stopped fizzing and Papa took an experimental sip.  His lips curled in distaste, but he handed the glass to the little girl. “See if you like it, Leona.”

She took the glass with both hands and took a drink.  “It tastes okay,” she said.

He noticed two torn open silver foil packets next to Napoleon’s wrist.  “Where is the box they came in?” he asked. When Daddy handed him the packaging, he read the ingredients list.  “Daddy, I need to speak with you in the next room.  Leona, would you like an apple with your drink?”

“Yes, please.”

He grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter, cut it into quarters and removed the seeds before placing it on a napkin and giving it to her.  “Daddy and I will be right outside in the hallway, alright?”

“Yes, Papa.  Thank you for my apple.”

He grinned and kissed her temple before leading Daddy out of the kitchen.  When they had moved a bit down from the kitchen he said, “I do not wish to be a party popper, but I do not want Leona to drink that anymore.”

“I think you mean a party _pooper,_ Partner and why not?  Lots of kids drink Fizzies.”

“I am sure they do, but you know I do not like feeding her too much artificial food and the sweetener in this Fizzie is cyclamate.”

“I see.  Okay. I do agree with you, Illya.  Leona is probably one of the few kids in her class who doesn’t drink soda every day.  I’m just not as uptight as you, I guess.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I mean, I don’t think it’s terrible if she eats potato chips once in a while or drinks a Fizzie.  If you had _your_ way, she would only eat chicken, fruit and vegetables, which is a little unfair since _you_ eat anything unfortunate enough to cross your path!”

Illya laughed in spite of himself.  “Alright, alright. Here’s my compromise: There were eight tablets in that package which means there is enough for three more glasses of that glop.  Let us space them out as a treat and then, buy them no more.”

“Deal.  Truth be told, she didn’t seem that impressed with it, anyway.”

As they turned to go back to the kitchen, Illya patted Napoleon’s shoulder.  “You are a good father.”

“You, too.” 


End file.
